By use of tracer technique and a circulatory model, the process of gluconeogenesis from alanine is being studied in patients with progressive malignant disease and compared to similar studies in control subjects. The suppressibility of this conversion by varying glucose is also under investigation. Concomitant study of amino acid levels and amino acid release from muscle are being done. This is part of a broad study of the metabolic changes in patients with progressive cancer. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Waterhouse, C. and Heinig, R. E.: Parathormone levels vs parathormone function. N. Engl. J. Med. 294: 545-546, 1976. Miller, P. D., Heinig, R. E. and Waterhouse, C.: Treatment of alcoholic acidosis - the role of glucose and phosphorus. Accepted for publication, Arch. Int. Med. 1977.